The Makeover Patch
by Loveyloo
Summary: One thing that almost every boy dreads just happens to be makeup; and that goes for Phineas Flynn as well. So when Isabella takes him hostage in needs of help earning a certain patch, what will our favorite inventor do to get out of the situation? Answer: scream. Oneshot.


**Sorry it took so long to upload. xD I finished it, then I forgot it was there. XDDD I'm such a dork. xD**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, so therefore...**

**...Enjoy the torture of Phineas Flynn. :D**

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Phineas Flynn was currently sitting at the kitchen table in the Flynn-Fletcher house, tinkering with his latest invention. It was an updated version of the backscratcher he and Ferb had made for Perry, so the platypus would be able to be scratched in several places at once, instead of just one.

The redhead was alone in the house with Ferb, for Candace had gone over to Stacy's and their parents had gone out of town for an antique show. The fourteen-year-old Brit was upstairs in their room reading one of his favorite books. Which one, Phineas did not know; Ferb had many books. There was no telling which one he was reading this time.

Normally, the fiery-haired boy would be tinkering up in their room as well, but this invention had already been out on the table from previous tinkering, and the thirteen-year-old did not feel like moving at the moment.

It was as quiet as it could get right then, not a noise disturbed the house, except for the occasional screwing or tapping of a wrench or a hammer in Phineas' direction.

But that changed a moment afterward.

Phineas nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard a swift knock from behind the door to the front yard. He quickly ran over to where the sound had originated from, his bare feet pattering on the floor of the quiet house. The boy grabbed the handle and opened the door, revealing the one and only, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Hiya, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

The redhead grinned brightly at the sight of his best female friend as he welcomed her inside.

"Oh, nothing much," he replied, grinning sheepishly. "Just fiddling with the ol' back scratcher for Perry."

Isabella giggled. "Cool! So, you're not doing anything right now?"

Phineas shrugged as he looked over at the table where he had been sitting. "Other than that, not really. Why?"

He watched as the raven-haired girl clasped her hands together and looked at him sweetly. "Well, I need a little help with something. Do you think you could spare an hour or two?"

The redhead smiled warmly as he nodded. "Anything for you, Izzy! What is it you need help with?"

This made the thirteen-year-old giggle once more. "Oh, you'll see. It's a surprise!"

Oh boy, he thought, a surprise?

Phineas crossed his arms. "Are you sure you couldn't tell me a little bit?"

But Isabella shook her head firmly, although there was a smile on her face. "That would ruin the surprise, silly!"

The redheaded male rolled his eyes with a grin as she led him out the door. "Alright, but I might be able to help you more if I knew what you wanted."

The raven-haired girl shot him a look before giggling again. "Not saying anything!"

Phineas sighed, amused, as he turned around to shut the door to the house and walked down the steps and onto the driveway where they passed family's red station wagon.

"Are you sure?"

The boy did not receive a verbal reply, but only a squeeze of the wrist. If Isabella would not tell him, it was sure to be special.

The two reached the end of the Flynn-Fletcher family's property and looked both ways down their street. Once the female of the two had made sure that there were not any oncoming vehicles, she quickly led her best friend across the street and onto her driveway.

The girl ran over to her doorway, nearly dragging along the redhead, eager to get inside before he suspected anything. She quickly shoved him inside, and shut the door, making sure it was locked before turning around and leading him upstairs to her room.

Once they had reached their destination, Isabella took care to make sure that that door was locked also. There would be no escaping now. But just to be sure, she pushed her dresser in front of it for extra support.

Phineas watched her with curiosity. "Why are you blocking the door? Is it top secret?"

The girl merely smirked at him, making the redhead rethink what she could have had in mind when she said, 'surprise.' He slowly began to realize that this surprise was not exactly the surprise he had had in mind.

When the raven-haired ten-year-old had finished barricading her door, she took the younger's hand and led him over to her bed, making him sit before walking back over to her dresser, and opening a drawer.

The boy cocked his head in anticipation, watching closely as she pulled a box out of the opened drawer. It was black, with the initials, B. F..

Phineas craned his neck to get a better look as she walked back over. "What's that, Isabella?"

The girl giggled mischievously as she held it up to his face for him to see.

"Um... I still don't know," he mumbled, confused.

Isabella smiled at him before walking back over to the piece of furniture and pulling out something else.

A rope.

Okay, the boy thought, now I'm starting to get nervous...

Phineas looked up at his female friend as she walked lightly back over to him, the same smile on her face. Why in the world would she need a rope? He was here... And he was not going anywhere, thanks to the furniture blocking the way.

"I need you to hold out your hands, Phin," she said sweetly. Something was not right about this, but he complied anyway.

Isabella proceeded to carefully tie his hands together, checking her knots to make sure he would not be able to get out of it. When she was finished, she noticed her redheaded prisoner look up at her nervously.

"Don't be scared," the raven-haired girl cooed, ruffling his hair, "It won't take too long if you cooperate with me."

Phineas looked down at his hands. Now he really was not going anywhere.

"So, what's the box for?"

The Mexican-Jewish female giggled. "I was just getting to that."

She picked up the black box and slowly opened it, careful not to spill anything out of it. She took out an object, that looked awfully familiar. An object that he had always dreaded. And object that he had been tortured with by Candace when he was younger.

...Lipstick.

Phineas' eyes widened to the size of basketballs when he saw Isabella take that horrible thing out. He wished had never asked.

"Ohhh, no. No, Isabella! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

This made the girl laugh at her crush, finding his terrified expression amusing. She took another menacing step closer, giggles spilling out of her mouth as Phineas scrambled to his feet and pressed his back against the wall, on top of the bed.

"C-can't you d-do it on a g-girl?" He whimpered.

Isabella shrugged innocently as she took another step toward her terrified redheaded friend. "Sorry Phin, but Holly's over at Milly's house, Addyson's at soccer practice, Ginger is doing a project that's a top secret Fireside girl's achievement, and Katie and Gretchen are both over at their grandparents'."

"Wh-what ab-bout Buford and Baljeet...? Or Ferb? What about th-them?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Buford would beat me up if I asked him to do this, Bajeet is over at his house doing 'important collage' stuff, and I thought I might have a little fun with you, because you're so cute!"

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance when he heard that. "I'm NOT cute! Stop saying that!"

Isabella sighed in mock sadness, making puppy dog eyes at her crush. "Whatever you say, Phinny..."

"And don't call me Phinny, either!"

The girl giggled at his now flushed face, climbing up onto the bed with their noses touching and Phineas' eyes wide with fear.

"Let's get down to business."

She was about to grab him and hold him down, when he quickly shut his eyes and held up his bound hands in defense.

"Wait!"

Isabella cocked an eyebrow as she slightly lowered her makeup weapon. "What?"

"Why exactly are you doing this?" He asked, cautiously opening one eye to make sure she was not going to try anything.

"Well, this is one of the patches our troop decided to do this year and I'm the last one to do it. If I don't get it done today, I don't get the patch. So, I've got to do it on someone. Which is you."

The boy sighed in despair. "Well, why didn't you do it earlier?"

The raven-haired teenager shrugged. "It wasn't my top priority then. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get started."

Phineas gave a startled yelp when he felt the girl press a hand to his chest, pinning him against the wall as the other hand traveled up to his face, trying to apply the substance. The redheaded thirteen-year-old squirmed as he felt the makeup fall upon his lips. He hated that feeling, and he was not going to stand it anymore than five seconds.

He struggled underneath the female's grasp, which was surprisingly strong, shutting his eyes tight. The rope that bound his hands tightly together was not helping, either.

"Hold still, Phin!" Isabella exclaimed, obviously annoyed, "You're messing me up!"

But the boy vigorously shook his head in defiance. "Never! Not with that stuff near!"

The raven-haired teen furrowed her eyebrows and pressed him harder against the wall, making the redhead yelp in shock.

"Why don't you like makeup, anyway?"

Phineas stopped struggling for a moment to stare at her in shock. "Are you crazy?! What's to like? It feels like you're wearing a thick mask of powder! It's icky, gross, the mascara is made out of bat poop and pretty much every color of makeup there is out there is either red or pink!"

Isabella's eyelids lowered, unamused. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like green lipstick instead?"

The thirteen-year-old's eyes bulged.

"NO!"

* * *

**Can you believe there's such a thing as green lipstick? My gosh, what is the world coming to...? xDDDD**

**- Lovey**


End file.
